Forsaken
by Sweet Clementine
Summary: AU. Blaine was born on the island of Ode Bani and only knows of the island. Fighting the "man", coming to terms with himself, and finding out what Kurt Hummel has to do with his past, present, and future? Read to find out more!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine...**

**Warnings: Sad?**

**Rating: T (could turn M, but probably not)**

* * *

><p><strong>All About Us<strong>

_**Prologue**_

Blaine looked around the dark room knowing how he got here. He was found kissing his boyfriend. They weren't careful enough... Since this was his first offense they locked him in a room for six months to get the diease out of his system. It was Aidan's, his boyfriend, third time being caught. He was either going to be sent to the Instutition again or killed. Aidan had told Blaine about the Instutition... It was a horrible place. Aidan said he would rather die then go back there.

Blaine shuddered at the thought. He was wearing a tunic that was frayed, chewed, and stunk. They called this place the Cellar and it was the punishment for a lot of things. Stealing, rape, violence of any kind, talking about Forrbidden Things, running away, and plenty more. Someone could be locked in the Cellar for a month just for saying something a Noble didn't like.

Blaine sighed and put his head against the cold wall. He had been running a fever for a few days. He was hoping it wasn't anything serious because he wouldn't get treatment for another three months. He closed his eyes and started wishing that he was away from this country. There were Rumours (one of the Forrbidden Subjects) that in other lands there was clean water, no King, and no Forrbidden Subjects. Blaine himself wished for this to be true but he knew he couldn't leave. It was impossible. Everyone who tried either died in the process or when they came back were sent to the Cellar and then ignored for the rest of their lives. Some sentences carried the burden of ignorement. Ignorement was that if anyone was seen talking to you they would be put in the Cellar for a year. The whole town ignored you and casted you away. Most people left the village and went to the forrest when this happened. Living without talking to people was a horrible punishment. They didn't even acknowledge you. No one, not even your mother, could.

Kids were taught from birth all of the Rules and Regulations. There was an offical document held by the King who could change it at any time. He could say to never wear pink and no one would be allowed to wear pink. Of course, the Nobles could get away with breaking these laws in front of a Knight and get away with it. Most of the Nobles had connections along the Knights or made deals with the Knights for them to turn their back away from what they did. You never crossed a Noble or it would be the last thing you would do. The King knew of these ways and didn't stop them. He commanded respect from his people and even the Nobles but as long as they stayed in his good graces they could do anything they wanted when they weren't with him. The only thing a Noble could not do was murder another Noble, the King, his family, and the Knights. All of the servants, peasants, and marketeers were free game. The middle class to lower class people basically. The servants, peasants, and marketeers made up 80% of the population.

The more Blaine thought of this the more he realized that it was better that he was in the Cellar. At least in here he wouldn't live in constant fear of the Nobles. They wouldn't lower themselves to this level to come _visit_ someone in _here. _Sometimes when the Nobles did something really bad that had to be punished they were sent here and then ignored. Only one Noble had done this and dishonored their family. Steven Goldhand stole the King's crown and wore it around the Kingdom for an hour. He screamed, "I'm KING!" The doctors said that he just snapped. Of course, there was another Noble that had broken the rules and did every Forrbidden Thing. His family was stripped of it's title and he was killed. It had happened two hundred years ago. A boy that was found in the forrest almost dead was raised by a Noble family. They said he had come from a distant relative who knew of them so she put it in her will for her lawyers to find them so they could take the child. Of course, they never legally signed the papers but they acted as if he was their own child. The villagers couldn't think anything of it. The King believed the couple so it had passed.

The family was happy. Until he turned eighteen and started asking Questions. Since he was a Noble it was overlooked. He soon supposedly found out about another place that was fairer than here. He decided to check it out and ask his parents if he could go. They repremanded him and told him never to speak of such a place again. It was then they started worrying about their child. He wasn't from the land and his baby mind knew of things that he shouldn't. Of course, no one knew, but he had a few other secrets too.

Blaine had no knowledge of this since it was a Forrbidden Thing and no one could talk about this. As he fell into a deep sleep, he would soon know how important this story was to his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I should be working on another one-shot for Rebels but this was stuck in my head. Everything capitalized that you think _shouldn't_ be capitalized should. They're all proper things and ideas. They capitalize it to instill fear in the villagers. Yes, it's "illegal" to be gay in this world. I listened to TATU "The Best" album while I wrote this and it gave me inspiration. You can look up "All About Us" and "Never Gonna Get Us" because they probably have the most to do with story but... **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Shall I continue this? I have PLENTY of ideas with this... Hopefully a Klaine fic. **


End file.
